wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wakfu Wiki
This discussion is better started sooner than later. This section should be the place to voice your ideas/opinions of modifications to the Main Page. Main Page Banner Heh, Billy .. not sure if that banner is a serious effort or not, mate. But to be perfectly honest, I nearly cried when I saw it. Being that you have admin rights aparently, and I don't I'll leave it to pallas to solve this one, but it gets a pretty strong 'Please make it go away' from me. Sorry. It really is nice and all, no hard feelings. --Clique 13:56, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :that banner is way too big to fit into that space. i've removed it for the time being. --Pallas-athene 17:26, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Main Page Layout :I do agree with keeping the main page layout in a similar format to the original Dofus Wikia. Some difference, however, is certainly necessary. :Given that the ammount of data we have access to about Wakfu is so limited, keeping the main page as it is (ie. introductory, promoting editions new article form is excellent) is fine for now. --Clique 14:29, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::Please, please PLEASE!!! don't imitate that horrible tree link >.< im trying to get rid of that horrible tree linking but because it has been there for sooooo long and it's what people are use to, does not take the fact it is horrible start maybe a feature article/picture maybe 1 or 2 weeks between each featured article as the wakfu homepage updates is rather slow. Start working on possible rules, how you guys are going to copywrite things or templates designed for users or something but don't do this tree link list!! i beg you for the love of god... unless you make your pages easy to navigate for a brute change, its better that you start getting people use to a more interactive homepage, rather than THAT!! --Cizagna (Talk) 00:27, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :::Any chance you could clarify what you mean by the "tree link"? i've had people request to update the left-side navigation menus with wakf-relevant content. is this the same thing you're talking about? --Pallas-athene 21:58, 23 November 2008 (UTC) look and feel i've updated the template of the site to more or less match the dofus site, but using wakfu's colour palette. please let me know what you think! :D --Pallas-athene 05:16, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :Looks great pallas! :--Clique 10:00, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Looks awesome. The logos rocks too! --Billylemmon 22:12, 14 March 2007 (UTC) This looks fine but I was wondering if you have ever visited the FFXI wiki. (www.ffxiclopedia.org) The way their info is organized and news is presented is nice. Obviously the points feature is a bit overkill, but their news links from the main site and organization of game features on the left navigation bar seem to work very well. Just trying to add some more ideas. ^_^ --Ailden :thanks for the link. i'm not sure that i like the big bubble menus in the middle of the page. maybe if i figured out how to tweak the css of those to something a little more fitting for our style it would work. i'll play around with it. --Pallas-athene 19:26, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Our first batch of vandalism was neutralized. Please note the History for Main Page. Contributor logged: 87.81.240.121. I suggest watching this contributor and if more vandalism occurs then further action may be needed. --Clique 15:25, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :i don't want to tolerate any vandalism, especially of the nature we just saw. i've blocked the IP for a week. i rule with an iron pixel! :) :--Pallas-athene 19:24, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Pictures Must picture quality really be sacrificed for the size? Anyone mind if I go through and get better quality pictures of things (Such as the Young Drheller) even if they'll be a bit smaller? ^^" Kakos Skotadi 05:48, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :The template I've setup defaults images to 250pixels wide. If you want to work on these images to clear up the quality (while still remaining 250px wide) by all means, you'll be doing this wikia a great service! :If, on the contrary, you want voice your concerns about the size of the image in the template:Monsterbox, then make this clear and we can certainly discuss this issue. Here is probably a better place to do it. :--Clique 07:42, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe something like this?http://wakfu.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Young_Drheller_Maybe.PNG It's 250 pixels in terms of width, and it keeps the quality, even though it's really just using the background to add width length. Good idea? Horrible for ever thinking of something like this in the first place? Meeeh. Kakos Skotadi 02:30, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :::It looks great Kakos! A few hints with how to overwrite old pics: Go to the option under Toolbox. Browse to the file you wish to upload, and make sure the uploaded file has the same filename as the file you wish to overwrite. And bingo! This will create a file history, so if things go bad, we can always rollback to the old one. :::With this monsterbox template, however, overwriting is probably not the best option. You can edit any of the monster articles and find the tag and change the Image=IMAGE.JPG variable to your new image. Good luck! :::--Clique 04:23, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::::i'm really hoping to make better use of transparency in all images of monsters, resources, equipment, etc. if you can modify the images you upload and remove backgrounds you'll score lots of points with me. :P --Pallas-athene 22:05, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Wakfu Wiki - Italian Translation Sorry fot the edit on the mainpage, i've made a mistake. I was editing the italian wakfu wiki; i want just to say that every article that should be translated on the italian wiki is a pure translation; i don't want to steal the work of others, and i promise that i'll work on the english wiki. --Wolfbanez 09:59, 12 May 2007 (UTC) : You cant never steal from a wiki while they are on GNU Free Documentation License, you just have to give credit and you can do it when you do the first edition you state in the summaries where did you copy the info and with that you have a permanent record, and like i said if you put info in a wiki is for sharing not for keeping for one self --Cizagna (Talk) 23:10, 7 June 2007 (UTC) four class spells only? seeing as there are only 4 class spells listed for each class, then there are only 4 class spells? :This is because the game is not release, the 4 spells that you can actually read are the ones display in the official webpage --Cizagna (Talk) 09:03, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Tofu I've added 3 new tofus, here's link with photo Logo Wiki wide.png is the logo used in the new skins. However, it's a bit tall and I don't currently have any image editing software that will resize it while keeping the transparency, so hopefully someone else can fix this. Angela (talk) 18:20, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :I've updated the main wiki.png logo, but not wiki_wide.png. there are some display issues with internet explorer that i have to sort out, too. IE is picking up some background elements that don't show up in firefox. --Pallas-athene 22:08, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer Would it be acceptable to add the following footer to the Main Page? We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, but it would be appreciated :). You can change the links to point to any other gaming wikias you like or cooperate with. Ausir 01:32, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Spell Table } I made a spell table for Cloudy Attack which it think is pretty comprehensive and easy to read. im filling in the info now but i think we should use it for all spells. or at least attack spells. http://wakfu.wikia.com/wiki/Cloudy_Attack --Naazon 11:13, 15 November 2008 (UTC)